PS For April
by eidellion
Summary: "Chen-ah haruskah kita putus setelah bulan April?" Minseok tersenyum geli setelah mengetik kalimat itu di handphonenya./"Hyung aku mau hubungan kita berakhir setelah bulan April."/"Mwo!"/EXO ChenMin (BxB). Drabble, OneShoot. DLDR! Dedicated for Xiumin's belated bday and Chen's solo debut.


"_Chen-ah haruskah kita putus setelah bulan April?"_

Minseok tersenyum geli setelah mengetik kalimat itu di handphonenya. Hari ini dirinya genap berumur 30 tahun. Dan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahunnya, ia menulis beberapa bait kata untuk EXO-Ls di platform baru khusus untuk para fans grup yang sedang naik daun itu. Dirinya senang sekaligus sedih. Ada banyak hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

**P.S For April**

EXO (Chen x Xiumin) and other casts

Dedicated for Belated Xiumin's Bday and Chen's Solo Debut.

Warn: BxB, Bad EYD, TYPOs, Read At Your Own Risk, DLDR!

EXO © SM Entertaiment

I didn't own anything.

SM Entertaiment baru saja mengumumkan solo debut untuk salah satu _main vocalist_ EXO, Kim Jongdae atau sebut saja Chen. Tentu saja para EXOLs dan member EXO yang lainnya turut senang. Bahkan Chanyeol terus menerus membully nya karena terlalu excited.

"Kau benar-benar merilis albummu di tanggal 1 April kan? Kukira itu hanya lelucon April Mop."

Mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ingin debut solo, Minseok merasa agak sedih. Bukannya ia tak senang bahwa Jongdae akan debut solo mendahului dirinya. Bahkan ia sangat bangga. Namun yang membuat ia sedih adalah Minseok takut ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Mengingat mereka dulu selalu bersama dari debut hingga sekarang.

Minseok akan mulai menginjak kepala 3. Yang artinya cepat atau lambat ia harus pergi meninggalkan EXO untuk kewajiban negara. Dan harus meninggalkan Jongdae. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Apalagi Jongdae sudah mulai debut solo. Dia akan semakin sibuk dengan jadwal solonya.

Minseok hanya takut dirinya tidak ada waktu untuk terus bersama kekasihnya itu.

Minseok takut suatu hari saat dirinya kembali dari kewajibannya sebagai warga negara, pria yang dicintainya itu meninggalkan dirinya. Dia tak ingin semua itu terjadi.

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah? Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau tiba tiba Chanyeol meninggalkanmu saat kau harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak pasti kapan akan kembali?" Minseok mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung? Aku percaya pada Chanyeol-ie. Dia tak akan meninggalkanku. Memangnya kenapa _hyung_? Kau ada masalah dengan Jongdae?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Y-ya tidak ada apa apa sih. Aku hanya khawatir kalau nanti aku pergi untuk kewajiban negara dan saat aku pergi Jongdae meninggalkanku."

"_Hyung_! Dengarkan aku! Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah percayalah padanya. Ku akui terkadang Chanyeol suka tebar pesona sana sini, tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali padaku. Kau sudah dekat dengan Jongdae lebih dari 7 tahun kan? Kau seharusnya sudah paham betul orang yang seperti apa dia?"

"T-tapi kan perasaan orang bisa saja berubah, Baek."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja langsung padanya? Dengan begitu semua akan jelas."

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya Baek. Terima kasih ya."

"_Anytime hyung_."

* * *

Tanggal 26 Maret tepatnya hari ulang tahun Minseok. Dirinya mengundang seluruh member ke apartemen nya untuk pesta kecil kecilan. Tapi masalahnya, Minseok tidak mahir dalam memasak. Ia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil di apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Maaf tiba tiba aku bertanya seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan kalau tiba tiba Jongin meninggalkanmu?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong wortel menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia awalnya tidak ingin membicarakannya. Namun pria berkacamata itu merasakan bahwa hyungnya membutuhkan sesuatu.

"_Hyung_ pasti tak lupa kan dengan berita awal tahun itu. Aku terlalu bodoh memercayai bahwa Jongin akan selalu disisiku, namun nyatanya? Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung_. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak peduli padanya. Namun pada akhirnya? Dia kembali padaku juga. Kau tahu, dia seperti ini tidak hanya sekali. Jadi menurutku, kemanapun Jongin pergi, ia akan selalu kembali padaku. Yah walaupun ku masih sedikit kecewa. Memangnya kenapa hyung tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Minseok menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah lama kan mengenalinya? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan? Walaupun mulut mungkin bisa berbohong namun coba kau nanti lihat matanya. Mata tak akan pernah bisa bohong, _hyung_."

Semua persiapan pesta sudah siap. Satu persatu member datang. Mereka melewati malam itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan hingga tengah malam.

* * *

"_Hyung_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba saat satu persatu member sudah pulang.

"Bicaralah Dae-ie." Jawab Minseok sembari membersihkan sisa sisa pesta tadi.

"Maaf _hyung_. Setelah bulan April aku mau kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Gerakan Minseok yang sedang membersihkan meja terhenti. Wajahnya berubah menjadi suram.

"Tapi? Kenapa?"

"Maaf _hyung_. Aku merasa selama ini bahwa aku bukanlah pria yang baik untukmu. Dan juga kau akan segera pergi kan _hyung_? Aku hanya khawatir aku tak akan menepati janji ku. Jadi kuminta, tolong lupakan semua kenangan indah yang pernah kita lewati dan anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongdae langsung pergi meninggalkan Minseok saat itu juga.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang yang terik. Minseok terdiam. Dirinya terisak. Tak menyangka bahwa yang ia duga akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Hiks.. kau bodoh."

Jongdae yang hendak memegang gagang pintu apartemen tiba tiba tediam. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga _hyung_. Lagi pula banyak orang yang lebih baik mendapatkan dirimu ketimbang diriku. Seperti Changmin-_hyung_ misalnya. Kau menyukainya kan? Aku yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu dibandingkan diriku. Selamat tinggal." Jongdae hendak menyambar pintu dengan tersenyum ketir.

"Tunggu! Kau yakin ingin pergi begitu saja?!" Tanya Minseok dengan isakkan air matanya.

Melihat Minseok yang seperti itu membuat Jongdae tak tega. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu menyesakkan hati. Minseok yang ia kenal adalah seorang yang periang. Bukan seperti yang ia lihat. Ingin sekali Jongdae memeluk tubuh di hadapannya, namun niatnya ia urungkan.

"Sudah kubilang ini yang terbaik untukmu."

Minseok tersenyum ketir. "Sudah kuduga kau akan seperti ini Jongdae-ya. Haha ternyata yang kutulis di website EXOL kemarin menjadi kenyataan ya. Padahal niatku hanya bercanda. Benar kata Baekhyun, omongan adalah doa."

Jongdae terdiam. Ia teringat akan P.S yang Minseok tulis saat ulang tahunnya.

"Kau pasti sudah ada yang mengisi hati mu kan? Baiklah aku akan melepaskan mu. Kau bilang ini yang terbaik untukku kan? Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Jongdae sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen Minseok. Dan meninggalkan Minseok menangis disana.

* * *

"Minseok hyung? Kau di dalam?" Suara Baekhyun menggema di lorong apartemen Minseok. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu Minseok tidak keluar sama sekali. Dihubungi pun tidak bisa. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sudah 30 menit sejak kedua pria tersebut berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Minseok. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

"Baekhyun-ah…. Sepertinya pintunya tidak dikunci." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. Ternyata benar memang tidak terkunci. Sontak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas mencari kakak tertua mereka itu keseluruh penjuru apartemen. Lalu Baekhyun menemukan Minseok sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"Minseok _hyung_ kau kenapa?!" Baekhyun shock melihat _hyung_nya. Wajahnya sembab dan kelopak matanya menghitam. Segera Baekhyun memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Hiks aku hiks tak apa."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong _hyung_. Katakan sesuatu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

Minseok menceritakan semua dari awal.

"_Mwo_?!" Baekhyun terkejut,

"Tch dasar pria itu. Akan ku beri dia pelajaran." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

"Sudah lah tidak apa. Mungkin aku sudah membosankan di matanya. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya kok," Minseok tersenyum kepada kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Walaupun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu itu merupakan senyum yang dipaksakan.

* * *

Jongdae sedang berlatih _vocal_nya diruang latihan. Mengigat dirinya akan debut solo. Dan ia akan promosi dimana-mana. Maka dari itu ia berlatih keras.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampirinya sambil membawa dua gelas _Ice Americano_.

"Butuh minuman? Ayo kita mengobrol sebentar." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Ada apa tiba tiba begini?"

"Mendukungmu. Tidak boleh? Oh ayolah. Kau sudah sempurna. Tak perlu latihan kau pasti sudah bisa tampil maksimal. Omong-omong, aku bosan saat membuka _Instagram_ wajahmu terus yang tampak."

"Langsung ke intinya, Park Chanyeol." Jongdae tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik semua ini.

"Hahh baiklah. Ku sudah dengar semuanya dari Baekhyun. Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau sangat mencintainya kan?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membicarakan hal itu."

"Kau tahu kan cepat atau lambat ia akan pergi. Walaupun hanya sementara. Ku hanya takut kalau aku tak bisa menepati janji ku padanya."

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji akan membuat ia bahagia selamanya. Saat kita berkumpul kembali. Ku ingin dia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

"_Good_! Dan kau sekarang sudah membuatnya bersedih hah?! Kau sadar tidak sih kau melakukan apa?!" nada bicara Chanyeol agak meninggi saat mendengar alasan yang menurutnya sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Park Chanyeol!" Lalu Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku khawatir kalau aku mengecewakannya. Aku sebentar lagi akan debut solo. Aku senang. Senang sekali. Namun kau tahu kan aku pasti akan banyak jadwal. Aku takut aku tak ada waktu untuknya."

Chanyeol mengehela napas.

"Kau salah Kim Jongdae. Bukan ini yang Minseok _hyung_ inginkan. Kau ingin membuatnya bahagia namun kau telah membuatnya bersedih. Kau terlalu memikirkan semuanya."

"Sekarang kau jujur, kau masih mencintainya tidak?"

Jongdae menangguk.

"Kau tahu tidak. Aku sudah memerhatikan kalian dari awal debut. Kalian selalu bersama. Bahkan Baekhyun sering mengeluh kalau ia hanya menjadi nyamuk kalau sudah bersama kalian saking dekatnya. Kalau kau masih menyayanginya, kejarlah dia." Chanyeol menepuk bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

* * *

Jongdae bergegas menuju apartemen Minseok sambil membawa _mandu_ kesukaannya. Lagi-lagi pintu nya tidak dikunci. Jongdae terkejut melihat apartemen itu sedikit berantakan. Minseok yang ia kenal tidak akan membiarkan satu titik pun berantakan.

"_Hyung_…. Ini aku. Aku minta maaf. Aku membawa _mandu_ kesukaanmu loh." Ujar Jongdae sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok. Tak ada jawaban. Jongdae pun membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

"Aku masuk ya, _hyung_?"

Ia terkejut melihat banyak botol soju berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga Minseok seperti ini.

"Aaahh Jongdae? Kau kah ituuu~ hahahahaha tidak mungkin. Kan dia sudah pergi hehe." Ternyata Minseok meracau karena terlalu banyak minum. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"_Hyung_! Kalau begini kau bisa mati! Hentikan _hyung_!"

"Hik biarkan. Kalau aku mati kau bisa meninggalkan ku dengan bebas kan? Hik"

"_Hyung_ sadar _hyung_ ini aku! Baiklah. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkan mu."

"Haaaahh? Hahahaha yang benar saja?"

Jongdae segera memeluk tubuh kecil di depannya. Ajaibnya Minseok langsung setengah sadar.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku meminta mu untuk mencari orang yang lebih baik dariku agar kau bahagia hyung. Ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku hyung."

"Kau terlalu bodoh Jongdae. Hik hanya kau lah yang bisa membuatku bahagia."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada bulan selain April?"

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu."

"Kau ingatkan aku meminta agar hubungan kita berakhir setelah bulan April. Maka dari itu aku tak ingin ada bulan lain selain April."

Minseok menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin hik?"

Jongdae menangguk dan mencium bibir Minseok dengan lembut.

"_Tetaplah bersamaku, hyung."_

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Haii udah lama Haru gak bikin ff. Duh udh berapa tahun ya? Hahaha. Annyeong! Kalian bisa panggil aku Haru. Dan ini pertama kalinya bkin ff EXO, dan kulihat memang ff chenmin ini sedikit sekali. Maka Haru mau menyumbang ide gaje Haru kesini. Oiya, Haru bikin ini dalam rangka ultah Minseok yang udah lewat jauh banget dan juga debut solonya Jongdae. Dan kubuat ff ini sambil dengerin lagu "Beautiful Goodbye" nya Jongdae. Uuh ngefeels banget. Udah ah daripada Haru kebanyakan bacot, akhir kata, review please! Dan mohon bantuan untuk kedepannnya! Jaljayoo~

* * *

**Epilog**

"_Hyung_ kau tahu video yang baru ku upload di Youtube baru baru ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku membuatnya special untukmu. Karena kau suka mendengar lagu ku yang itu sebelum kau tidur makanya ku persembahkan itu sebagai hadiah untukmu."

"Ku sudah tahu kok. Lagipula kalau kau mau upload video baru kenapa harus saat aku ulang tahun?"

"Hehe ketahuan ya, _hyung_~"

"Errr kau bisa jangan memanggilku _hyung_ saat kita berdua? Maksudku, kita kan sepasang kekasih. Agak aneh kalau kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan '_hyung_' selain di panggung."

"Hahahah iya iya deh, Minseok-ie"


End file.
